


now and always

by Asuka Kureru (Askerian)



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru
Summary: 19. the one where soulmates are reincarnated and keep finding each other throughout their different lives.





	now and always

"So what was I like last time?" Zeetha asks him one night, tracing little symbols in the sweat on his chest. 

It’s the first time she has acknowledged that yes, finally, she figured out who he is, and she’s sure, she _knows_. 

He thinks if he pretends he doesn’t know what she means, she’ll never mention it again, and they’ll keep going just as they are now – talking in actions and wild grins more than in words and long recitations of personal histories. Strange for a creature as long-lived as he is, but he likes to live in the present.

She wouldn’t be his if she wasn’t the same.

"Hm," he says. "What’s got you wondering?"

"Oh, this jaeger and his beau -- poor human got into a tizzy about what if his soulmate liked a previous him better." She snorts quietly. He smiles into her hair.

"Might surprise you, but. It’s always you."

Zeetha lifts her head off his shoulder to look at his face. He chuckles in her face -- gently, because she still has much too much of his anatomy at hand should he offend.

She’s always a warrior. She always has wanderlust, and she’s always wildly free, and she’s always a twin.

She’s been a man twice, but those are never great. Not that Axel doesn’t love her all the same but she’s always off in those bodies -- timing, coordination, the reach of her scything legs – and then she gets herself killed early.

"I admit the princess thing is new."

"Oh?"

"Last time you were a cowherd. You trained a bull to be ridden and stampeded the jaeger squad invading your village."

Zeetha bursts out laughing. "Okay, yeah. I can see it."

"Time before that, a Polar Lord’s bodyguard -- did something shitty and you stranded him naked on the ice."

"Oh, that’s _perfect_. Before that?"

They spend the night on anecdotes, a hundred and twelve ways to tell Zeetha she always was Zeetha, and just because he has more memories than she has that doesn’t change any of that.


End file.
